With development of mobile terminal related technologies, mobile terminals are being used more and more widely, and their functions are becoming more powerful. Many people, when travelling using public transportation, pay their transportation expense using a transportation card. Several mobile terminals are provided with a processor component for reading the transporting card to acquire usage records stored therein and can display the usage records to its user.
Specifically, when a transportation card is placed by a user next to a mobile terminal, the mobile terminal will read usage records stored in the transportation card and display the acquired usage records. For example, when a bus card is in direct contact with a mobile terminal, the mobile terminal will read usage records stored in the bus card and display the read the usage records on a screen. A usage record may include use time, amount of expenses, and terminal number of a card terminal used in that moment. However, the usage record is usually hard to understand and may not be up to date for newly established public transit routes.